Fiesta y sorpresas
by Aire2409
Summary: Especial de cumpleaños: Para todos aquellos que me pidieron secuela de "Preguntas y Respuestas" aquí está, después de un año...Felicidades Kakashi sensei, feliz cumpleaños.¡Para NewWarrior con cariño!


_Historia dedicada a __**NewWarrior,**__ el chico puntual y amable que siempre lee y comenta mis historias, siempre puedo contar con su comentario. _

_Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, muchas gracias NewWarrior._

_Espero y poder escribir una historia dedicada a cada uno de mis fieles seguidores y amigos XD…_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fiesta y sorpresas**

Todo había empezado en el bosque hacía poco más de un año.

Si, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Había sido una ingenua pregunta de Sakura lo que empezó con todo.

"_¿Cómo será su rostro?"_

Y le siguieron otras tantas, logrando con ello que lo que empezó con preguntas ingenuas terminara con preguntas no tan ingenuas.

La verdad es que no se arrepentía.

Nunca en toda su vida había disfrutado tanto responder.

Y así inició una "relación" con su exalumna.

Porque si bien no andaban tomados de la mano paseando, o vivían juntos, o hablaban de noviazgo, o de futuro matrimonio, se podría decir que tenían una, quizás no la más tradicional, pero al fin y al cabo la tenían, ¿no?

-_Claro que si_-

Prueba de ello era que desde aquel día no podían estar uno sin el otro, verse, hablar (en realidad escucharla hablarle) era rutinario.

Prueba de ello era que tenían bastante tiempo unidos practicando "técnicas" y "entrenamientos" .

Prueba de ello era eso que le había organizado en su casa.

Prueba de ello era como la sala estaba llena de globos, serpentinas y shinobis que reían y conversaban desde hace horas.

¡Desde hace horas!

Demonios, ¿acaso no pensaban irse?

No es que le molestara su presencia, pero esa fiesta sorpresa ya era bastante larga, y se moría de ganas porque se fueran para tener su verdadera fiesta y su merecido regalo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro. Su regalo, claro. Sakura le había dado un buen libro y un buen perfume, pero era una ingenua si después de todo ese año juntos pensaba que ese sería su único regalo.

Todo iba bien, hasta aguantaba las pocas ganas que tenían de irse, hasta podía esperar por besar a Sakura a pesar de desearla ardientemente, lo único que no soportaba era eso…

No soportaba que otros la vieran, le hablaran, le…

-Hey Kakashi-

Una voz rasposa dijo su nombre, o mejor dicho, ladró su nombre. Suspiró y miró hacia abajo.

-Pakkun-

-¡Hey!- el perro apoyó sus patitas en sus rodillas, mirándolo con sus ojos somnolientos –solo para decirte que todos podemos oler tus celos desde Suna-

Suspiró –Pakkun no estoy-

-Sí, si- movió su patita dejando a la vista sus mullidas almohadillas –sólo se más discreto, ah, y no vayas a matar ni morder a nadie-

Su fino oído pudo escuchar las burlas y sonrisas en sus otros canes, a varios metros de distancia, afortunadamente lo dijeron en lengua canina, sino, no solo Kiba, Akamaru y el resto de los Inuzuka reirían por lo bajo.

-Pakkun-

El can bajó al piso le dio otra mirada antes de reunirse con sus compañeros canes.

-No tienes porque estarlo, al menos no apestar tanto a celos, ella es tu hembra, tu aroma esta en ella, sólo te falta marcarla, ya te lo hemos dicho- negó con la cabeza –los humanos se complican demasiado, una sola hembra dicen, y no es necesario marcarla dicen, -gruñó por lo bajo, nunca entendería la mente humana –, pero lo acepto, está bien solo una hembra, pero yo sigo insistiendo, solo una mordida en el cuello y ya-

-Pakkun-

-Sí, sí, me voy, disfruta tu cumpleaños y no muerdas a nadie a no ser de que sea Sakura, porque ahí si…-

-Pakkun-

-Sí, sí,…- se alejó –humanos, nunca los entenderé- murmuró entre dientes.

Kakashi suspiró agradeciendo que Pakkun tuviera la gentileza de solo ladrar y no hablar.

Sakura aún no se familiarizaba con la lógica canina, varias amenazas de castración le habían enseñado a sus canes a hablar en su lengua madre esa clase de cosas.

Y vergonzosamente ya no solo era Sakura la que le decía que exageraba con eso de los celos, Pakkun y el resto de sus perros también.

Celos… ¿qué celos?, él no era celoso, él no era exagerado, ¡los exagerados eran ellos!

Qué rayos…

¡Él no exageraba!

Ella era su…su…su "pareja"

Quizás no traía un letrero en la frente, o una marca en el cuello, o un anillo en el dedo, pero él lo sabía y ella lo sabía, ¿acaso el resto del mundo no lo veía? No necesitaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

¿Acaso eran tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta?

Porque Sakura lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba. Y él le correspondía. Entonces, ¿por qué el resto del mundo parecía no saberlo? Corrección, sólo el resto de los hombres que la rodeaban.

-_Idiotas-_

Eso eran, un par de idiotas.

¿Por qué la veían?

¿Por qué la tocaban?, porque saludarla solo era una excusa.

¿Por qué la abrazaban?, porque felicitarla por la fiesta solo era una excusa.

¿Por qué le tocaban los hombros?, porque esa camaradería para hablar solo era una excusa.

Porque él sabía que solo eran excusas, porque él mismo las había utilizado antes, cierto que muchos de ellos eran sus amigos, ¡pero qué demonios!, él también había sido su…su…su amigo.

-_Sí, supongo que si había sido su amigo, quizás no el tradicional amigo, pero amigo al fin y al cabo…por algo se enamoro de mi, ¿no?-_

Bueno, el caso es que Sakura era su Sakura, sólo de él y nada más.

No que fuera celoso o posesivo, como exageradamente ella y su nikken lo calificaban. Sólo pedía respeto para lo de él.

¡Él no andaba abrazando, saludando o incluso besando en la mejilla a sus novias!, ¿por qué lo hacían con la suya?

-_Porque Sakura es algo así como mi novia, ¿no?-_

De no ser porque eran sus alumnos, sus subordinados, compañeros, amigos, conocidos, vecinos, civiles…etc., etc. Suspiró, necesitaba calmarse.

Tal vez Pakkun y Sakura tenían razón, tal vez si exageraba, tal vez si era celoso y posesivo. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios tras la máscara. Pero, ¿cómo no serlo?, ¿cómo no desear correrlos a todos?, ¿cómo no desear tenerla lejos de todos, solo para él?

Se veía hermosa, deslumbrante.

Sentado en el enorme sofá y ya sin los constantes "felicidades", "muchos días de estos", "ya estas más viejo", logró apreciarla a sus anchas, a su gusto. Estaba parada a unos metros de él, conversando con sus amigos.

Un bello vestido verde, no muy corto ni muy largo, solo sencillo, hasta infantil, marcaba su figura con gracia, podía ver su blanca piel sobresaliendo de entre la tela verdosa y como unos cuantos mechones rosados adornaban su espalda al escaparse del agarre del peinado.

Tal vez su mirada era muy penetrante pues ella giro, lo miró y le sonrió levantando la bebida en señal de saludo, sólo refresco, nada fuerte, no solía beber, y le sonrió con esa coquetería que solo con él tenía, con esa sonrisa que solo a él le daba.

¿Cómo no desear correrlos a todos?

Ella era simplemente irresistible, era bella, preciosa, era Sakura. Tan tentadora, tan frágil y vulnerable, tan peligrosa, tan fuerte y débil, toda una mujer.

Su mujer.

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento desagradable arruinando el momento y la vista, Lee le colocó una mano en el hombro, acaparando sus ojos verdes, hablando de quien sabe que, sonriendo junto al resto de los chicos.

¡ ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo?, ¡a tocarla, a arrebatarle el gusto de ver sus ojos verdes!

Debía hacer algo, poner remedio a todo eso, y había una forma sencilla, práctica y tentadora.

-_Hum…no-_

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía porque sencillamente asesinar a cuanto hombre se le acercaba o siquiera osaba en verla no era conveniente, no era rentable.

-No-

No porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino simplemente no estaba bien acabar con los hombres en Konoha, eran necesarios para luchar y pelear por la aldea. Él y las kunoichis no podía con tanto trabajo, no, no era opción.

Suspiró. Tendría que encontrar otra opción. Se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en todas las opciones posibles.

Llevar letrero de "propiedad de Kakashi Hatake" no era opción, Sakura lo mataría de solo proponérselo, marcarla a la usanza de sus fieles compañeros caninos tampoco, cierto que era bastante tentador y práctico, pero no era costumbre en los de su especie, al menos no en todos, y Sakura era parte de esos, tal vez debía pensar en algo menos…primitivo, algo más…civilizado, por decir así.

-_Sí, lo tengo-_

Haría eso que habían pospuesto desde hace bastante. Formalizaría con ella. Quizás hasta se la raptaría y se casaría mañana mismo en el registro de…

Suspiró.

No, no era buena idea. Sakura soñaba casarse y tener una fiesta y todo eso, innecesario para él, pero un sueño para ella. Tenían que tomarse un tiempo para planear casarse, y claro, pedirle su opinión, eso de raptarla tampoco se usaba tanto.

Hum…tal vez sólo le pediría que fuera su novia, diez minutos después que fuera su esposa y cinco minutos más tarde pondrían la fecha, desde su perspectiva con una semana era suficiente para organizar todo.

Sí, eso era.

¿Por qué no haberlo hecho desde antes?, simple, Sakura no aceptaba, decía cosas como "es muy pronto", "hay que darse tiempo", que no estaba segura de que él estuviera seguro y bla bla bla.

En fin, que se complicaba demasiado.

Desde su perspectiva si él la amaba y ella lo amaba era suficiente, y por ello mismo no había ahondado en eso del noviazgo, matrimonio, etc., etc. No tenían problemas con ello, pero se dio cuenta de un importante fallo, era incomodo verlos sobre ella, mirándola, tocándola.

No. Había tenido suficiente, había resistido suficiente. La convencería.

Sonrió lascivamente.

Ella era muy terca, y si, se complicaba mucho con esos temas, además de que era insegura y todo eso, pero la convencería, y ya sabía cómo, él tenía muy buenos métodos para convencerla, no se resistiría, sabía perfectamente dónde, cómo, cuándo.

Por algo era un genio, ¿no?

Sí, Sakura solía se terca y tener la última palabra en su…su…su relación, y él la dejaba, no le gustaba discutir, le daba el lado, el gusto, pero en ocasiones había cosas en las cuales no estaba de acuerdo, pocas, pero las había, y en esas ocasiones sabía perfectamente cómo convencerla o hacerla ver en su error.

Sabía perfectamente que hacer para que ella le dijera que si a todo lo que él quisiera.

Sonrió.

Sería divertido e interesante.

Gai se acercó con un nuevo reto, arruinándole la imaginación y casi cortándole la inspiración.

Miró el reloj, suspiró.

Era su fiesta, su cumpleaños, eran sus amigos, compañeros, subordinados, alumnos, y agradecía los buenos deseos, los regalos, la compañía, todo, pero ¿acaso no pensaban irse?

Suspiró resignadamente.

Sakura sonrió.

Kakashi tenía la cara más aburrida y desesperada que un hombre podía tener, y más aún, la que él podía tener, que ya era decir bastante, parecía que la fiesta era una especie de tortura para él, bueno, para cualquiera sería una tortura estar con Gai sensei soportando sus comentarios y aventuras, sobre todo después de estar algo tomado.

25

Desde su parecer ya eran 25 ocasiones en las que Kakashi miraba el reloj, claro que debía tener más pero entre las prisas sólo empezó a contar desde hacía poco más de dos horas, quien sabe cuántas veces habrá visto el reloj en toda la noche.

-Ten, frentona- Ino le ofreció un vaso – es hora de que te tomes un trago de verdad-

-No Ino, no quiero-

-Vaya- suspiró –siempre tan aburrida-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, ni sus burlas, ni sus ofrecimientos le harían beber ni una gota de alcohol, no le gustaba, y ahora menos que nunca.

-Ino, hay muchas formas de divertirse, ¿sabes?-

-Hum…- la rubia gruñó y se alzó de hombros.

-Voy al baño-

-¿Otra vez Sakura chan?- dijo el imprudente de Naruto, con su mejillas sonrojadas por el sake –¿segura que no has tomado?, -ella asintió olvidando las ganas de callarlo de un golpe por la urgencia de orinar -las mujeres parecen tener la vagina de una nuez-

Todos rieron.

-Vejiga, Dobe baka, vejiga-

-Vejiga, vagina, es igual ¿no?-

Sakura rodó los ojos y sonrió apartándose de ellos, le urgía llegar al baño, ya después le aclararía la diferencia al rubio, o quizás no era necesario que ella lo hiciera, seguramente Sasuke e Ino lo harían por ella.

Ya una vez tranquila y libre de presión se miró en el espejo, sonrió, acomodó unos mechones y sonrió de nuevo.

Estaba feliz.

La fiesta había sido un éxito, a pesar de las caras largas que Kakashi puso, sabía que en el fondo le había gustado, sólo debía estar un poco celoso, lo normal. Sonrió. ¿Quién diría que su tranquilo sensei sería tan celoso?, porque lo era, a pesar de que parecía sereno y no armaba escenitas, lo era.

Pero no sólo estaba contenta por el festejo, o por ser cumpleaños de Kakashi, o por estar con él, no, sólo era una parte de su dicha, estaba tan contenta que casi lloraba de alegría.

Esa noche sería la consumación de todo ese tiempo juntos, de su relación. Esa noche iniciaría una nueva etapa para ellos.

Se lavó las manos y se miró por última vez en el espejo, sonriente.

No estaba nerviosa por su reacción, sabía que él lo tomaría bien, estaba nerviosa por las ansias, por contarle, por darle su verdadero regalo.

Por decirle que sería padre.

Salió del baño y lo encontró sentado en el mismo sofá mirando el mismo reloj.

Se dirigió a él ignorando los llamados de los chicos, ya había pasado tiempo con ellos, era necesario volver con el festejado.

-Ne, a ¿qué debo semejante privilegio?-

-No seas exagerado, sensei-

-No lo soy, pero me abandonaste-

-No te abandone-

-Claro que si- dejo en un puchero.

-Ni siquiera fue media hora con ellos y he pasado toda la noche junto a ti-

-Es mi cumpleaños- siguió con el puchero.

-Pareces niño- se cruzo de brazos.

-Hum- se alzo de hombros –y así me quieres, me amas y te traigo loca-

-Hum…- gruñó y suspiró -si, es verdad- sonrió.

-Perdona- la abrazó, ella colocó la cabeza en su hombro –es sólo que no veo la hora de que se vayan y estar contigo- le susurró con voz ronca en el oído –a solas-

Un calosfrió la recorrió de punta a punta, con solo su voz provocaba muchas sensaciones en ella, en su cuerpo.

¿Quién iba a decir que con aquella simple pregunta empezaría con eso?_, _la verdad es que no se arrepentía, nunca en toda su vida había disfrutado tanto preguntar.

-Hum…yo también quiero estar a solas, sensei, pero..-

-Es suficiente- dijo de pronto, cortando con sus recuerdos -voy a correrlos-

-¡Kakashi!, -dijo lo más bajo que pudo - no seas exagerado, no seas grosero, se están divirtiendo-

-Es mi fiesta- dijo con seguridad –y yo digo cuando-

-¡Kakashi!- lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo, suspiró aliviada.

Pero la suerte no le sonreía a la pelirosa, pues al verlo levantarse del sofá Naruto comenzó a corear en broma él "¡que hable el festejado!", "¡que hable el festejado!", y a él se unieron la mayoría de los invitados.

Hatake sonrió y asintió, algo sorpresivo para todos, el ninja copia no era precisamente reconocido por sus discursos, no esperaban que aceptara. Silencio, todos esperaban expectantes las palabras del shinobi.

-Eh…hum…-

Sakura se incorporó de un salto, temerosa de lo que su amado diría.

-Buena fiesta, ¿no?- dijo en un suspiró llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió, el resto de los invitados murmuraron un "si", "muy buena" "Sakura chan se lució" y unos cuantos ladridos de parte de los canes.

-Eh…hum…- silencio, era tiempo de seguir con el discurso –si, Sakura chan se lució, MI novia es genial-

Sakura dejó de respirar para solo verlo, sorprendida, Kakashi la miró con ternura, y el resto sólo siguió a la espera de las siguientes palabras, como si no hubiera dicho nada inesperado o interesante.

Al parecer la única sorprendida era Sakura, al parecer estaba equivocado, si se daban cuenta de que ella era su pareja.

-Eh...hum…- miró el reloj, todos le imitaron –pero… ¿no creen que ya es tarde?-

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, rompiendo el encanto, el resto solo entrecerró los ojos y Naruto fue quien dijo aquello que todos pensaban.

-Ne, Kakashi sensei, ¿nos está corriendo?-

-No, claro que no- movió las manos, los invitados asintieron, suspiraron e incluso renovaron su degustación –pero…no sería mala idea que se marcharan- y la degustación de nuevo se interrumpió –digo…es que ya saben, las calles de hoy no son muy seguras para un shinobi y…-

-Ya, ya, ya entendimos vago de cuarta- la quinta lo calló –es mejor ir haciéndonos menos-

Extrañamente la quinta no armó tanto escándalo, quizás porque sabía que Sakura moría de ganas por hablar a solas con el vago del ninja copia.

Y fue así como la casa Hatake fue desalojada con velocidad, algunos molestos, otros decepcionados, otros indiferentes y algunos sonrientes.

Seguramente tendría problemas no solo con la godaime y algunos de sus compañeros, sino también con Sakura, que seguía en la entrada despidiéndolos y disculpándose.

Pero ya arreglaría eso.

Simplemente se alzo de hombros y se sentó, alegre.

Sakura llegó y se paró frente a él, molesta, con el entrecejo junto, con sus brazos cruzados y con el enojo haciéndola ver muy tentadora.

-No fuiste muy amable, sensei-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros.

-Hatake Kakashi- cerró los ojos, molesta.

Oh si, estaba en problemas, cuando una mujer te dice el nombre completo es señal de estar en problemas.

-Sé que es tu cumpleaños-

-Fue hace unas horas, de hecho-

-¡No interrumpas!, eso no importa- suspiró- sé que era tu fiesta pero no debis…. ¿qué…qué haces?-

Pero él también sabia como contentarla, y besarle el cuello solo era el inicio de eso.

-Kakashi no… ¡no lo hagas, te estoy regañando y!...- se mordió los labios para evitar un suspiro.

Kakashi sonrió y se detuvo un poco, colocándose frente de ella y sonriéndole.

-Lo sé, se que estuvo mal pero…, no pude evitarlo- acomodó el mechón rosa tras la oreja –no puedes culparme, de hecho tú tienes la culpa-

-¿Yo?, ¿mi culpa?-

-Sí, tu, es tu culpa por ser tan, tan irresistible- regresó a sus caricias –tan hermosa, es tu culpa por hacerme desear que todos se vayan para estar contigo a solas- susurró con su voz ronca y sensual –para festejar adecuadamente-

-Oh, entonces tendré que disculparme con todos- le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Sí, tendrás que hacerlo- asintió y la besó.

Besándola al fin, con tanta pasión y ansias como deseaba, había esperado toda la noche para hacerlo. Después de un tiempo Sakura se alejó de él, para poder respirar.

-Además quería que se fueran porque…- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla –tengo que decirte algo importante, una sorpresa-

-¿Para mí?, pero si no es mi cumpleaños-

-Lo sé-

Sakura sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho –pues ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Oh si?, ¿otra sorpresa?-

-Si- dijo con tono de niña pequeña.

-Oh, me muero por saber que es….pero…primero- la cargó entre sus brazos –lo primero-

Sakura comenzó a reír, siempre sería un pervertido.

Todo había empezado en el bosque hacía poco más de un año.

Si, lo recordaban perfectamente.

Había sido una ingenua pregunta de Sakura lo que empezó con todo.

"_¿Cómo será su rostro?"_

Y le siguieron otras tantas, logrando con ello que lo que empezó con preguntas ingenuas terminaran con preguntas no tan ingenuas.

La verdad es que no se arrepentían.

Nunca en toda su vida habían disfrutado tanto preguntar y responder.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

¡Felicidades Kakashi sensei, ya es un año más viejo, más sabio!

No se enoje Kakashi sensei, lo bueno es que usted es como los buenos vinos n.o

Jajajaaja, XD!

Después de este penoso comentario paso a la parte seria de la nota.

Aquí con este fic, jejeje, lo planeé como una especie de continuación de "preguntas y respuestas" (aunque creo que no es necesario haberla leído para entender este oneshot, pero si quieren pueden acceder a ella en mi perfil) Sí, aquel fic que publiqué el año pasado en el cumpleaños de Kakashi, jejejeje. Sip, este también es como una especie de "regalo" por el cumpleaños del ninja copia, jejeje.

Dedicada a todos aquellos que me han pedido la continuación y me han apoyado, en especial a **NewWarrior**, el chico que siempre lee y comenta, amable y puntual.

Muchas gracias por leer chico, no me canso de agradecerte siempre, jajaja, gracias, gracias, gracias a ti y a todos, gracias.

Oh, y recuerden, mi hermoso país festeja hoy 200 años del inicio de la guerra de independencia, en fin, guerra, muerte, familias despojadas, libertad, ideales, el caso es que sea correcto o no, sea verdad o no, los mexicanos celebramos el 15 de septiembre, así que diviértanse.

¡Viva México!

Mexicanos a festejar con moderación, cuídense mucho.

Eh, ¡qué rayos!, no solo los mexicanos podemos festejar, ¡el que quiera puede hacerlo!, jajaja, saludos chicos.

¡VIVA MÉXICO! disculpen soy mexicana no pude evitarlo, jaja.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
